Ave, Kanata, los vivos te saludan
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Se cumplen 18 años de la muerte de Kanata, y por ello Soujiro, Konata y Yutaka vienen para hacerle una visita a su tumba, cuando de pronto la misma Kanata sale de su tumba, dando a la familia una gran sorpresa. Oneshot.


Muy bien, a causa de una petición bastante interesante, pues les digo que empecé rápidamente a hacer este OS, que ojalá les parezca divertido y hermoso a partes iguales. Sin más que decir, empecemos.

 **Ave, Kanata, los vivos te saludan**

En el cementerio se encontraba la icónica familia conformada por el padre, Soujiro, la hija, Konata, y la linda sobrina, Yutaka. La razón de que los tres vinieran a ese lugar era para conmemorar un aniversario más de la muerte de Kanata Izumi, la esposa de Soujiro.

Habían pasado ya 18 años desde aquel trágico acontecimiento, pero Soujiro seguía sintiéndolo cual si hubiese pasado ayer. Konata y Yutaka no podían faltar a la visita. A ambas les hubiese gustado conocer en persona a aquella mujer que tan importante fue en la vida de Soujiro. Seguramente hubiera sido una fantástica madre, Konata así lo sentía, y eso daba cierto toque de tristeza a su propio sentir cuando pone el primer pie en el cementerio. Era un sentir común también en Yutaka en ese momento. No era precisamente alentador estar ahí en ese momento, pero sentían que así podían tenerla cerca, aunque fuese por un momento.

─ Ha pasado un montón de tiempo, y este lugar no cambia en absoluto ─ dice Soujiro mientras veía cada una de las lápidas a su alrededor.

─ También da un poco de miedo. Está muy nublado, y el cementerio está un poco oscuro ─ señala Yutaka.

Los tres continúan su camino hasta llegar a la tumba de Kanata Izumi. No había presentado ningún cambio importante desde que ella fuera enterrada. Parecía que hubiese muerto muy poco tiempo atrás, aunque igual Soujiro, al estar frente a la lápida, la limpia personalmente, quitando el polvo y las hojas secas que tuviera encima.

─ La tía Kanata debió ser una persona bastante especial ─ suelta Yutaka.

─ La mejor chica del mundo ─ responde Soujiro ─. No compartía plenamente mis gustos, pero fue la única que me había aceptado tal y como soy, y por ello me hice a la idea de que no podía vivir sin ella. La amé con locura, y fue un momento de felicidad increible cuando supimos que tendríamos a Konata.

─ Sí. Me lo contaste antes, pero tengo que admitir que no me canso de oír ese relato ─ dice Konata con suavidad, mirando la lápida.

Los tres empiezan entonces una entrañable plática ante la tumba, cuando al cabo un breve rato la tierra empieza a moverse, llamando la atención de todos.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ dice Soujiro.

─ Tengo miedo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ Yutaka se agarra del brazo de Konata.

─ A lo mejor fue nuestra imaginación, aunque también a mí me pareció ver algo que...

De pronto una mano surge de la tierra al lado de la tumba. Konata, Yutaka y Soujiro se abrazan aterrados, obviamente pensando que estaba surgiendo un zombi de debajo de la tierra. La mano es seguida por otra, y luego por ambos brazos, los cuales unen fuerzas para sacar el resto del cuerpo. Era nada menos que Kanata; cubierta completamente de tierra y extremadamente pálida por la falta de sol, pero no había duda que era ella. Sin embargo Soujiro, Konata y Yutaka se abrazan aterrados, viendo a Kanata surgir de su tumba por si misma, y en cuanto ésta alza la mirada, los tres huyen despavoridos.

─ ¡UN ZOMBIIII! ─ grita Konata.

─ ¡QUIERO IRME A CASAAAA! ─ dice Yutaka entre lágrimas de miedo.

─ ¡E-Esperen! ¡Ayúdenme a salir de aquí! ─ chilla Kanata, la cual todavía tenía medio cuerpo bajo tierra.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

La familia estaba ahora congregada en un puesto cercano de bebidas, y es que todos estaban bastante sedientos: Konata, Soujiro y Yutaka por el susto y la tremenda carrera que habían pegado; y Kanata por la más de media hora que dedicó a sermonearlos cuando consiguió salir de la tumba y darles alcance. El hombre que atendía la tienda hacía como si nada, aunque de vez en cuando se asomada de forma disimulada, oyendo los regaños que Kanata le daba a su familia.

─ Y para la próxima les tocará un sermón que será el triple de largo, ¿me oyeron? ─ dice Kanata, todavía molesta.

─ Lo sentimos, pero es que nos llevamos un susto de muerte. No todos los días se ve a alguien saliendo de la tumba ─ dice Soujiro aflijido ─. Yo creía que Houdini era el único humano que haría semejante locura.

─ Lo sentimos mucho, tía ─ dice Yutaka muy triste.

─ Por cierto ─ esta vez habla Konata ─, okaa-san, ¿cómo le has hecho para regresar al mundo de los vivos? Se supone que justo hoy se cumplen dieciocho años de que te moriste ¿Usaste algún truco para regresar?

─ Yo tampoco lo sé. Sólo recuerdo que había cerrado los ojos y que todo se puso oscuro. No tenía consciencia de espacio o tiempo, aunque de vez en cuando volvía a abrir los ojos y podía ver lo que pasaba en casa, pero no tenía cuerpo. Ahí era consciente de que estaba con ustedes como una fantasma ─ Yutaka, Konata y Soujiro se asustan un poco al descubrir ese detalle ─. Y de pronto un día mis ojos se abren, y me encontré dentro dde aquel ataud, incapaz de respirar por lo viciado que estaba el aire allí dentro, así que me apresuré a romper un costado del ataud y empecé a abrirme paso con dificultad entre la tierra y las raices que se me atravesaban.

─ Pues sí. Eso último suena como una aventura al estilo de Houdini ─ opina Soujiro.

─ Pero eso sigue sin explicar cómo le hiciste para revivir ─ dice Konata algo impaciente ─ ¿Acaso tenías una carta de Resurrección de Monstruo contigo cuando te enterraron, okaa-san?

─ Claro que no ─ responde Kanata cortante ─. Estoy segura que eso es algo que Sou-kun expresaría en su última voluntad, pero yo jamás haría eso.

─ Efectivamente. Tienes toda la razón ─ dice Soujiro entre risas.

─ ¿Entonces volviste con el Edo Tensei?

─ No tengo idea de lo que dices

─ ¿Horrocruxes?

─ ¿Qué es eso?

─ ¿Usaron el virus T contigo?

─ ¿Usaron qué?

─ ¿Y si alguien le pidió un deseo a Shen Long?

─ Sou-kun, ¿qué le has estado enseñando a nuestra hija en mi ausencia? ─ Kanata mira con reproche a su esposo.

─ Lo siento, querida. Recuerdo cuando dijiste que ojalá Konata no sacara mi frikismo ni tu estatura, pero eso precisamente fue lo que terminó sacando de nosotros.

Kanata suspira con pesadez. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No es que despreciara en absoluto a Konata. Era su hija y la adoraba, pero lamentaba profundamente que terminara siendo todo lo que ella hubiera preferido evitar. Soujiro simplemente se rasca la cabeza con nerviosismo, excusándose de todas las maneras que se le ocurrían para que Kanata no lo reprendiera más de lo que ya lo había hecho, y Yutaka aprovechaba la falta de atención recibida para tomarse su jugo tranquilamente.

* * *

 **Casa Izumi**

─ Como puedes ver, estamos en la misma casa a la que nos mudamos cuando nos casamos, Kanata ─ presenta Soujiro al abrir la puerta, y Kanata mira a su alrededor.

─ Ver todo esto me trae recuerdos. De verdad me he perdido de muchas cosas ─ dice Kanata con tono nostálgico.

─ Pero ahora que has regresado a nuestro lado, puedes aprovechar algo de tiempo con nosotros. Nunca es demasiado tarde, okaa-san ─ las palabras de Konata deja algo sorprendida a Kanata.

─ Supongo que tienes razón. El que no haya estado aquí en los anteriores dieciocho años no significa que no vaya a estar aquí otra vez, y haré todo lo posible para que nuestra familia esté completa, como tiene que ser.

Soujiro y Konata estaban complacidos con aquella resolución de parte de Kanata. Era de destacar que Yutaka también estaba feliz, pues podía conocer por primera vez a su tía. Todo parecía indicar que iban a vivir una época de felicidad y plenitud al lado de aquella mujer.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Konata se encontraba viciada en la computadora, jugando en línea desde hace casi dos horas. En ese momento estaba haciendo equipo con Nanako y otras para buscar un tesoro escondido en una pequeña isla repleta de trolls y serpientes con escamas metálicas. El chat servía para comprobar si alguien en el equipo había encontrado alguna pista de la ubicación del tesoro, pero la batalla contra los trolls tenía a todos los integrantes ocupados hasta ese momento, y sólo se podían leer algunos mensajes que destacaban qué tan duros eran los enemigos a medida que se iban acercando al centro de la isla. Konata había subido hasta cinco niveles gracias a aquellas difíciles batallas y estaba cerca de levear nuevamente, cuando la puerta se abre, y Konata se lleva un susto al ver a su madre poniendo cara de enojo.

─ ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? ¿Cómo esperar que crecieras siquiera un poco si no duermes como se debe?

─ Ehh... pues verás...

─ Veré nada. Konata, apaga eso y vete a la cama.

Era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a decirle algo así a Konata (Soujiro más bien se lo toleraba, y Yutaka ya estaba dormida desde antes), por lo que su reacción no es otra que de profunda sorpresa y decepción. No viendo otra opción que desconectarse para no enfrentar la furia de Kanata, envía un mensaje de chat al resto del equipo para decirles que los ayudaría al día siguiente, y luego cierra todos los programas y apaga la computadora con todo el dolor del mundo. Como Kanata seguía allí, mirándola fijamente, Konata se dirige a la cama y se cubre lentamente con las sábanas.

─ No puedo evitar que juegues un rato y te diviertas. Comprendo que esto te guste, y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, pero deberías ser un poco más madrugadora ─ dice Kanata antes de apagar la luz.

Konata no responde y sólo se queda mirando a su madre hasta que ésta cierra la puerta de la habitación. Sabía que ella iba a estar pendiente de que se fuera a conectar otra vez, por lo que no ve prudente intentarlo. Simplemente cierra los ojos y procura descansar. Era apenas el primero de los cambios que traería la presencia de Kanata en casa, eso Konata lo sabía a la perfección, pero al menos sabía también que el resto de los cambios no llegarían a ser mucho mayores. Al menos Kanata había dejado en claro que no coartaría del todo sus aficiones.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

En la entrada de la casa se encontraban Miyuki, Kagami y Tsukasa. Las tres habían quedado días atrás con Konata para ir juntas al centro comercial. Era una actividad bastante ordinaria entre amigas, haciendo shoping, comiendo en alguna cafetería, viendo las últimas tendencias en modelos telefónicos, viendo las carteleras del cine, entre otras cosas. Kagami mira el reloj de su muñeca, comprobando que se estaba haciendo tarde.

─ ¿Qué estará haciendo Konata? Es raro que se tarde tanto, porque supuestamente en la tienda de mangas hay unos nuevos nendoroids de _Vocaloid_. Se me hace raro que no esté lista todavía.

─ Tal vez haya surgido algún problema, y por eso se esté tardando un poco ─ opina Miyuki.

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la casa, y de allí surge una peliazul bajita y con el cabello bastante largo. Kagami se le acerca impaciente, dispuesta a regañarla.

─ ¿Se puede saber por qué no estás lista? Tenemos casi diez minutos esperándote ─ empieza a decir sin reservas, y la peliazul se la queda mirando ─. Lo menos que podrías hacer sería avisarnos si te vas a tardar tanto.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ─ suelta la peliazul, dejando boquiabiertas a las tres chicas.

─ ¿N-no nos reconoces, Kona-chan? ─ dice Tsukasa sin poder creérselo.

─ ¿Kona-chan? ¿Acaso ustedes están buscando a Konata? ─ las tres amigas asienten automáticamente ─ Oh, lamento haberlas hecho esperar por ella. Es que le había dicho que no iba a salir hasta que limpiara su habitación.

─ ¡U-un momento! ─ Kagami no se lo podía creer, pero todas las señales indicaban al mismo punto ─ E-eso significa... qu-que u-usted es...

─ Mi nombre es Izumi Kanata. Es un gusto, además que me alegra saber que mi hija ha sido capaz de hablar de mí con otras personas.

Miyuki, Tsukasa y Kagami estaban completamente boquiabiertas, sorprendidas al saber que ante ellas se encontraba la difunta madre de Konata. Algo no andaba bien, obviamente, y es que, si Kanata estaba muerta, ¿cómo le hizo para estar allí, frente a ellas y hablándoles? Tsukasa, haciéndose a la idea de que tenían enfrente a un fantasma, empieza a temblar de miedo, pero no se va corriendo simplemente para no abandonar a Kagami y Miyuki.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que usted esté aquí? Konata-san había dicho que usted había muerto hace años ─ se atreve a decir Miyuki.

─ Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero aquí estoy, disfrutando de esta nueva oportunidad que tengo de vivir. Sólo denme un momento. Voy a decirle a mi hija que la están buscando.

─ S-sí. Se lo agradeceríamos ─ dice Kagami.

Kanata entra nuevamente a la casa, y las tres chicas se quedan mirándose mutuamente, todavía con el asombro y la perplejidad en sus rostros.

─ ¿Es posible que los muertos vuelvan a la vida? ─ dice Tsukasa por mera curiosidad.

─ La ciencia ha estado haciendo avances muy importantes en las últimas décadas, pero dudo mucho que este sea el caso. Se han congelado a varias personas con el propósito de que sus cuerpos y cerebros estuvieran en buenas condiciones para ser reanimados en un futuro, como a Walt Disney y al beisbolista Ted Williams, pero esa tecnología todavía se encuentra en fase meramente teórica y experimental ─ se pone a explica Miyuki ─. Hasta ahora, los escasos y aislados casos de resurrección documentados o señalados se atribuyen únicamente a milagros, llevando a lo largo de la historia a comunidades enteras a buscar la respuesta al misterio de la resurrección en la religión y distintos esoterismos.

─ Mmm, ya veo.

─ Pero esos casos aislados sólo ocurrían poco después de que la persona en cuestión muriera ─ señala Kagami ─. Minutos, horas, o quizá unos pocos días, pero jamás se ha dado un caso de que alguien volviese a la vida años después de morir. Si esto es verdad, pues estamos en una caso verdaderamente único y sin comparación con nada que hayamos visto antes.

─ Yujú, ya estoy lista ─ Konata sale de su casa, preparada del todo para su gran viaje al centro comercial ─ ¿Las hice esperar demasiado?

─ La verdad es que sí, pero cuando nos enteramos de que tu madre sigue viva, pues se nos pasó la impaciencia ─ responde Kagami.

─ No las culpo. Yo salí corriendo como alma que lleva Homura cuando vi a okaa-san salir de su tumba, poniendo las manos llenas de tierra en alto ─ Tsukasa palidece de miedo ante el relato de Konata ─. Otou-san y Yu-chan también corrieron con ganas, y okaa-san nos dio un sermón de campeonato por haberla dejado mientras forcejeaba con la tierra.

─ Es comprensible que no se lo tomara muy bien, pero también es verdad que una cosa así puede impresionar bastante ─ dice Miyuki.

─ Sí ¿Nos vamos ya? Los nendoroids de Miku no se quedarán sentadas a esperarnos.

─ Ya empiezas con tus cosas... ─ suspira Kagami.

─ Y así seguirá siendo, porque okaa-san dijo que no me negaría esta forma de vida que he adoptado, aunque me dijo que debía acostarme más temprano en vez de viciarme todas las noches.

─ Pues muy sabia es al decirte eso.

* * *

 **Casa Izumi**

Kanata y Soujiro se encontraban descansando, luego de que ambos se encargaran juntos de la preparación del desayuno, además que se dedicaron a limpiar las estanterías. Había sido una labor agotadora, pero había sido bastante satisfactoria. Era la primera vez en años que se dedicaban a hacer algo juntos, y ambos extrañaban aquello bastante.

─ ¿Quieres que haga un poco de té? ─ dice Soujiro.

─ Más tarde. Por ahora prefiero quedarme así, a tu lado ─ Kanata se apoya suavemente en el hombro de su esposo ─. Puede que no fuera consciente de todo el tiempo que estuve sin estar así, pero no puedo negar que lo extrañaba, Sou-kun.

Soujiro rodea con un brazo a Kanata, y así se quedan un par de minutos, en silencio. Era una sensación maravillosa. Se sentía igual a como se sentían años atrás, y ambos sonreían al pensar en aquello. Ambos acercan lentamente sus rostros, deseando besarse por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Lentamente iba a cumplir con aquel añorado deseo, pero justo cuando estaban por lograrlo, se encuentran que Yutaka estaba viéndolos, todavía desayunando y con un pedazo de pan en la boca.

─ Ehhh...

─ Y-Yu-chan, ¿has encontrado aquel cuaderno que me dijiste que se te había perdido? ─ dice Kanata con una gran habilidad para bajar la tensión del momento.

─ Oh, sí lo encontré, y en un rato me voy a la casa de una de mis amigas. Voy a guardar el cuaderno ─ una vez dicho eso, Yutaka da media vuelta y se va de allí.

─ Es increíble que Yu-chan resulte tan inocente. Recuerdo que tu hermana era casi igual de otaku que tú cuando nos conocimos ─ dice Kanata algo divertida.

─ Ella cambió un poco, a diferencia de mí ─ admite Soujiro.

Ambos ríen brevemente antes de volver a donde se habían quedado y se besan brevemente, pero aquello era más que suficiente para transmitir a plenitud sus sentimientos. Realmente ambos extrañaban aquello, y apenas era el comienzo de una vida feliz para todos en la casa ¿Y la causa de la resurrección de Kanata? Tal vez nunca lo fueran a saber, pero sea lo sea que lo hizo, no podían sino sentirse agradecidos por lo hecho, por haberles otorgado una oportunidad para ser más felices que nunca. Y los cambios que trae el retorno de Kanata sólo servirán para darle nuevos colores a esa felicidad.

 **Fin**

* * *

La verdad es que en ningún momento di con una idea para explicar la resurrección de Kanata, aunque de todos modos muchas de las cosas que pasan siempre parecieran no tener una explicación al alcance, así que terminé decidiendo que lo dejaría así, y si alguien quiere alimentar este argumento poniendo la explicación, perfectamente lo puede hacer. En cuanto al título de este OS, viene inspirado a la inmortal frase que se dedicaba al César cuando ingresaba a las luchas de gladiadores y a los ajusticiamientos de prisioneros "Salve César, los que van a morir te saludan", aunque obviamente la frase original viene en latín. Y finalizo agradeciendo a _Dr Ivo Enemil_ por la idea que me dio para hacer este OS, que la verdad es que sí hacía falta algo así.

Hasta otra


End file.
